I don't know anymore
by Crimson Shadows3
Summary: After Hitomi gets kidnapped by Folken her feelings for Van change. What will Van try to do to get her back? Will he try and kill his only brother for her, or will his only brother kill him first? COMPLETE (was recently chibi usagi2)
1. Default Chapter

I Don't Know Anymore  
  
After Hitomi gets kidnapped by Folken her feelings for Van change. What will Van try to do to get her back? Will he try and kill his only brother for her? R+R plz!!! (it's my first fic so don't be 2 hard on me!)F/H Only PG13 cuz of some language.Title may change.  
  
My story has stuff from the series and the movie, also all of Hitomi's thoughts are put in italic's. An pweese don't be to hard on me* hides in corner*.  
  
~*~*~*Hitomi's Vision*~*~*~  
  
"Who's there?" As these words left Hitomi's mouth a tall dark figure emerged from the shadows. "Hello?? Van... Who.... who are you?" For a moment everything was silent and still." Please answer me!" All of a sudden she saw a metal arm and grab her wrist and pull her into the dark, cold, and clamy shadows of the night.  
  
~*~*~*Reality*~*~*~  
  
"Huh? Wha.. what the hell?" Hitomi woke up sweating and breathing hard. Oh, just another dream, or was it a vision? God I hate this. It sure is a bitch to wake up to one of those. I wonder wha......  
  
Disturbing her thoughts was a loud knocking on the door. " Hitomi, can I come in?" a man's voice said. She instantly reconized that voice, Van Fanel, King of Fanelia. "Uh, ya, mmm.... sure." the girl from the Mystic Moon answerd. " What are you up ta?" the young man asked.   
  
" Just dreaming." "About what?" I don't want to answer all these questions right now. I'm too tierd. I know I love him but he sure get's annoying."I don't remember. I'm going to get ready for breakfast. Kay?:"  
  
" You had another vision, right?" " Look, I don't want to talk about right now, I'm tierd and hungry. We can go for a walk before lunch, and talk about it. Alright?" " I guesse so."  
  
Hitomi had already had her breakfast and was now sitting in the middle of the main garden, alone. She was trying to figure out what her vision ment, before she had to tell Van. Grrrr..... I just don't get it. It could mean some one's gonna try an get me or... wait metal arm... Oh my god!   
  
Van was sitting up on his balcony looking down at Hitomi. He knew that she wasn't ready to tell him about her vision. So he just sat there thinking about how wonderful she was, how incredible. Van loved her dearly and would do anything for her, even if it ment sacrificing his own life for her's.   
  
He had been sitting up there for almost a half hour when he got up and left to get a snack.  
  
Still sitting in the garden was Hitomi. Suddenly she heard a rustling in the bushes. She ignored it, thinking it was only an animal or something, never thinking it would be anything else.  
  
Something's not right. That can't be an animal. I'm just getting all worked up about that stupid dream,well vision. I can't help it though, I can almost sence another presence.   
  
" Who's there?" No one answered. Everything was silent, the rustling had stopped. "Hello? Van..... Is that you? Hello??? Who are you?" No! Wait, this is like my, my, oh no! It can't be! Some one is going to get me! You have to yell, get help! She couldn't yell though, she was frozen in place as she watched the same dark figure wearing a black cloak emerge. I can't move, I'm.. I'm stuck. Oh god, please some one come and help me!   
  
"It's too late. No one is comming."  
  
Then that same cold, metal arm grabbed Hitomi's wrist, pulling her into the shadows. Van... please come and get me. I need you.   
  
Hitomi was able to slip off her braclet, so someone might find it, and know that she was kidnapped.  
  
Van had finished his brunch and left for the main garden. When he got there he saw no sign of Hitomi anywhere. He searched getting frantic. He thought that this might have something to do with Hitomi's vision. Then he saw her braclet, and one set of foot prints heading into the shadowy bushes. The foot prints were large, oviously a man's. He quickly ran back into the palace to get his sword.  
  
The mysterious man picked up Hitomi and carried her in his arms to a cliff. Then he put her down. " Don't go any where or I will kill you." After saying this he took off his cloak, he had black pants on with no shirt, revealing a large tatoo that spread out across his whole back.   
  
" What are you going to do with me? I deserve to know."  
  
"I'll explain to you later, when we get to my castle." Two beutiful, magnificant wings emerged from his back"LET ME GO!" " Be patient."  
  
The man then jumped off the cliff, soaring off into the sky. A floating castle soon came into sight. Wait a minute, this is Falcon. Why didn't I think of that before?" I know who you are."  
  
"Wow. I didn't think the metal arm would give it away." Falcon said with sarcasity dripping out of his mouth. " Please let me go! Please!"  
  
"O-kay." Falcon then dropped Hitomi, letting her fall closer and closer to the ground.  
  
Ya, ya I know, it sucked. Ne way u should still review! please!!!! thanx. Don't be to hard on me *still hidding in a corner* 


	2. A new home

A/N- Hilow!! Thanks' to you's who reviewed my story!! Sorry bout the spelling mistakes an grammer, I kinda failed that class.... Oh well, I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I had to go to my fric, i mean "stupid" job, an then i had to get grounded.... o well. hehe... Oh an I'm super sorry bout spelling Folken wrong that time! Your proably sick of me, so you can see what happens next!! *starting to come out of corner*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Shit, I didn't mean for him to literly let me go! Fuck him.  
  
Hitomi kept on falling closer to the ground.The she felt him grab her, saving her.  
  
"Why did you do that?" "I need you to help me with my plans."  
  
  
  
"Plan's?" Hitomi asked, confuzed. " Have you ever tried to go fishing without any bait?" Folken asked in a low, mysterious tone.  
  
"Wha? Well, uh, ya. I did." she stammerd. " Did it work, did you catch any fish?"  
  
"No... I don't get why your talking about fish. I wanted to know why you kidnapped me." the girl from the foren land almost yelled.  
  
"Your the bait. I can't get Van to come unless he has a good reason. That reason will be you."  
  
Hitiomi just sat in his arms thinking. Suddenly they landed harshly. " What the hell? Oh, it's the, the..."  
  
"Zaibach Empier. Home sweet home." " For you."  
  
"Don't be so sassy." he hissed. They then went up over four hundred stairs. "uhh..." Hitomi groaned.  
  
"Your almost there." They then came to a door where two guards were standing in front of it. " Oh Lord Folken. See you got a new toy for the night?"  
  
"WHAT??" Hitomi shreaked. Folken, still holding her wrist pulled her behind the doors. There in front of them was a huge living room. The whole room was painted a dark wine red, with black leather furniture. " This sure looks cozy." mumbled Hitomi.  
  
"I'll take you to the room where you can stay until he comes." Then to Hitomi's surprise, there was yet more stairs. " How the hell can you have so many fuckin stairs?" she asked.  
  
"Shut-up. Just come along. Your not allowed to go out of these two floors and don't go into the room that has a dark blue door. Got it?"  
  
" What's in that room that I can't see?" after saying this Hitomi instantly regreted it.  
  
"None of your damn buisness, so you can stay the fuck out of there. If you don't I will kill you." Folken explained in a very harsh tone, that wasn't that friendly. "Don't you need me to get Van to come here? You can't kill me."  
  
"What he doesn't no can't hurt him. I can still use you as bait even if your dead. I don't give a fuck." then the two of them, now completly silent, came to a forest green door. " This is your room. You'll have your own bathroom and there should be some clothes in there for you. I'm going to get super ready."   
  
"I don't know where thie kitchen is." complaind the girl, who was starting to really piss Folken off. " Look around, I'm sure you'll find, just don't go into the room with a dark blue door. There is only one door that is dark blue so you'll figure it out." he said sounding very annyoed," Make yourself comfortable."then he spat out, sounding sarcastic.  
  
Folken then walked down the black corridoor and turned to head down the stairs. I think he's in a bad mood, but I can't be sure. Ya right. She walked around, curiously. She walked down a short narrow hall. There was a large mahogony closet. When Hitomi opend it up she found severl beutiful dresses. Hmmm..... I'll take this blue one. Nice baby blue with no sleeves and it should come down to my ankles. But first I'm having a shower. I fell so dirty!!   
  
It took a few minutes for her to find the bathroom. Once she stepped into it, she relized just how big it was. Hitomi then jumped into the shower, only to find there was already shampoo, conditioner, and soap there waiting for her. Nice. Mmmm.. It smells like fresh strawberry's. He has some taste. An' it's hard to belive that my room isn't a dark and gloomy color. A nice light purple with darker purple boarder.  
  
After she was showerd and dressed she tried to find the kitchen. She went down a hall to see where it lead. At the end was the forbidden dark blue door.   
  
I shouldn't. I really shouldn't, but I have to. I have to know what he's hidding. Here goes nothing. With that she opend the door as quitly as she could and crept in.  
  
To be Continued.............  
  
Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long! I have been so busy with everything. Please review, and I'm going to try harder on my grammer and spelling. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank-you for the reviews so far. It's nice to read them.(And sorry for having it be so short but at least it's something!)Till later days'!  
  
~*chibi usagi*~ 


	3. From Black to White

Authors SISTERS note: This is the authors sister, who got really cranky when she changed the   
  
door from black pine to some queer blue color. This is her sister snickers No kidding. I   
  
have to write all the interior decorations and probably the rest of the chapters, I excell at  
  
everything...snickers and if you belive that, then I have a couple of queens and a bridge I   
  
want to sell you. Well I'm gonna write this chapter quick still Miranda aka Milla aka Fallen  
  
cause...umm... crap no reason. Blast my indecission. Hell's bells. I want one! ^_- wink   
  
Before I leave I give you this quote:  
  
'You...you...ninny-ninny, dumb-dumb poopy-head!' Nall from the Lunar Complete RPG.\par  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
A pleasent cool engulfed the slight frame of Hitomi Kanzaki. The huge ordaned door had smoothly  
  
swung open. The girl realised just how pale she was against the over all coloring. The floor   
  
was tilted grey marble with small swirls of black and white. In the middle lay a large, white,   
  
persian rug. The panneled walls were a cool, pristine white, covered with a domed, black   
  
ceilling. On a more careful revision of the tall dark, dome revieled, that by magic or   
  
technology, tiny, pinpricks of starlight bathed the ceilling with virgin, white light. Adding   
  
to the gentle light of the sky, branches of candles gave a soft, flickering light. Across from   
  
the wooden, twin french doors lay a black marble fireplace, that as of right now homed no fire.   
  
Stationed before it was two velvety-looking arm chairs, looking plump and inviting. On the right  
  
a stairwell lay, and from the looks of the slightly sloping stairs, led to a turret. To the   
  
left of the large fireplace was a queen sized. Crisp black quilts, that looked to be made of   
  
silk, adorned the huge bed. Fluffy, white pillows sat at the head of the bed. Next to the bed,  
  
glass doors flickered reflected pale candlelight. Behind the doors, Hitomi could make out a   
  
semi-circular balcony in the inky-blackness of the night. Next on her inspection was the small   
  
diamond, white fountain. The sweet gurgle of water gave a quite, calmness to the room. On her   
  
right stood two, black pine dressers. One tall, and fat, and the other short and fatter than the  
  
first. What they held Hitomi could only guesse at.  
  
(A.S.N: Well now that that's done, I leave you to read the rest of the chapter, written by my   
  
sister. Ja ne! Till next time.)  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Instead of leaving the dressers, not knowing what is in them, she opend the short and quite fat   
  
one first. Inside were mearly clothes. Seeing this, she decided it was nothing very intresting   
  
and opend the other, taller but not quite as fat.  
  
When she peered inside she was in awe. There   
  
was a fairly large varity of weapons. The first one that caught her eye was a bastard sword. It   
  
looked as thought it would be larger than Folken himself. There were so many and she didn't know  
  
what any of them were called. The duller ones looked as though they would be used for some type  
  
of torture, and used quite frequently.  
  
Underneath those, were crossbows, bows, arrows from many different makes, daggers,  
  
and poisons. Hitomi stood there for a few seconds, staring. Then she closed the doors, and   
  
headed towards the stairs that lead into a turret.   
  
~There's more stairs in this place! He must really like stairs, or something. Oh whatever, I just  
  
want to see what he has up here.~ Once she reached the top, shelves of books engulfed her.   
  
There were so many books, but the books were not what caught her eye. There was a desk, on top  
  
of the desk was a small painting of Folken, his brother, and their parents, Folken looked no   
  
older than seven. It was in a small,silver, oval shaped frame. The picture next to it was also   
  
in a small, silver, oval shaped frame, but the picture inside was not of Folken's family, instead   
  
it was of Hitomi herself.  
  
  
  
~What the hell!? I think I've seen enough of this place.~  
  
When Hitomi turned around she saw him, staniding directly in front of her, gazing down   
  
into her emerald green eyes. "Uhh..." she gulped hard, and then looked toward her left, not   
  
wanting to meet his intense eyes.  
  
"Did you not notice that this is the room I told you not to go into?" he said in a deep voice.  
  
"Well, I, you see..." she had no idea what to say, and just made sure she didn't look him in the  
  
eye.  
  
"Look at me." As much as Hitomi didn't want to, she did, not wanting him to get any madder than  
  
he already was. When she met his gaze, it was like she was pulled into a mess of grey.  
  
"Now you diliberetly went into the room with a black pine door, am I right."  
  
Hitomi tried to say yes but couldn't, so she just nodded her head in agriment.  
  
"Now you can stay," he said calmly," the HELL OUT OF HERE. Don't leave your room until I tell you  
  
to. Now, GO!" the last part he did not say so calmly, he yelled it, making Hitomi jump.  
  
She could feel some tears starting to build up in her eyes, she wasn't sure why she was starting  
  
to cry, maybe she was scared of him, she had no idea. She quickly walked around him and then  
  
went down the stairs. Once she had reached the bottom she started to jog, as soon as she went to  
  
open the doors, they swung open. She looked back to the bottom of the stairs, there he was stand  
  
ing there, just looking at her. Then she bolted down the long hallway until she reached her room.  
  
Hitomi closed her door then slid down the back, sitting down hugging her knees to her chest and   
  
and rested her head on top of them. She wasn't crying anymore. Not even thinking about anything  
  
in particular, just sitting there.  
  
~ Half an Hour Later~  
  
Hitomi was now sleeping on a chair that she had pushed up by the window. Disturbing her sleep was  
  
a soft knock on the door.   
  
"Hmm... mmm... Come in." she wasn't sure what was going on, being still half asleep.   
  
"Hey. I, well, uh... brought you supper. I thought you might be hungry." Folken was starting to  
  
blush a little.  
  
"Thank-you." she replied.  
  
" Your welcome. Gomen*. I didn't mean to talk to you like that earlier. I shouldn't say those   
  
words in front of a woman." Now he was going a darker shade of red.  
  
"That's o-kay, but I shoud be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have gone into your room."  
  
"It's alright. I hope you like your supper."   
  
"It looks delicious." Hitomi commented. Folken walked out and quitly closed the door behind him.  
  
~Wow. This is really good, I can't belive he would do that after what I did to him. Maybe he's   
  
not like I thought he was. He's just too mysterious, it's going to drive me crazy... Hitomi, stop  
  
thinking and eat! Your actually pretty hungry for once.~  
  
~Yet Another Half Hour Later~  
  
~Mmm... This feels so relaxing. I really needed to have a shower.~ After finishing her shower  
  
she walked over to the mahogony closet. There she found a white night gown. It came down just   
  
past her ankles, and just below her elbows. It wasn't a hiddious one like what her mother used to  
  
make her wear, she actually liked this one.   
  
Hitomi had found a brush and began to brush her short sandy-brown hair when she heard a voice in  
  
her head. It was telling her to come, it took her a few moments to relize that is was Folken's   
  
entrancing voice.   
  
She stood up and headed to the door, and headed out into the hall. There she closed her eyes and  
  
focused on him. She pictured him and thought very hard about him. Without opening her eyes she   
  
ended up infront of those same black pine doors.   
  
Hitomi gulped, and went to grab the handle, suddenly the swung open before her, she knew that he  
  
wanted her to come and that she had the right place. ~Well at least it wasn't my imagination.   
  
That's a bit reasureing.~   
  
  
  
He was no where to be seen. ~I can feel his presence, he must be in his study. Hitomi, take a   
  
deep breath and relax.~ Her legs were killing her by the time she had almost reached the top.  
  
~ How can he do this? All these stairs are really taking a toll on my legs.~  
  
There he was, on a wine red couch. This time she looked a bit more closely at the room. It   
  
followed the same format as the other part, white walls, black ceiling, dome shaped, and those  
  
beautiful greyish marble tiles with back and white swirls.   
  
"Come sit down." he said inturupting her thoughts.  
  
Not wanting to sit next to him, she sat down in a matching chair. "You wanted to see me?" she   
  
asked with a hint of fright in her voice.  
  
"Hitomi, you do not have to be afraid." Hitomi loved his voice, it was so quite, yet so deep. To  
  
her it was soothing, when ever he spoke she could feel shivers go done her spine.  
  
"I know." the young woman basically whispered. "Then why are you." He didn't look at her once   
  
since she walked in the room, he just kept staring out the window.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure myself, Lord Folken."  
  
"Fair enough. Do you trust me?"he asked. Hitomi didn't understand why he was asking all these   
  
questions, they were making her nervous.  
  
"I... well, I'm pretty sure I do, yes, I guesse so." Hitomi fumbled for words.  
  
"But you don't trust me enough to sit beside me? What is your deffinition of trust, Hitomi? I  
  
would like to know." Folken's tone never changed, it was always the same deep, soothing voice   
  
that made Hitomi melt.  
  
"Lord Folken, I don't understand why you are asking so many question's."  
  
"This will be the last one, just please tell me what you think it means."  
  
"Well, trust is... to me anyway, when you belive in someone so much that," she paused for a  
  
moment, thinking of a good way to word it. "Yes, go on." Hitomi coughed before continuing.  
  
"That you would give your life to them knowing they would care for and cherrish it forever."  
  
"Come sit beside me." he still hadn't bothered to look at Hitomi, he stared blankly into the   
  
night sky, both the Mystic Moon and the Iron Moon were shinning brightly among the stars. She   
  
did as she was instructed to, and sat beside Folken, though it didn't feel much like she was   
  
sitting, but sinking into it's softness. ~It's going to be hard to get off this couch. It's so   
  
comfortable.~  
  
"I know you love my brother," once more tears were forming in her eyes. Folken turned to look   
  
at her, seeing her cry he then saw that maybe he was wrong, but kept talking. "But you must   
  
leure him to me. I will take you back to his castle, there you will get him to come into your  
  
main garden. Only the two of you though, no one else. From there I will take care of things. Do  
  
you understand?"  
  
Hitomi sniffled and then said,"Yes, I do my Lord. When will we be doing this?"   
  
"In two days from now. That may change depending on how things go, but that is when I hope his  
  
last day will be."  
  
With tears still slidding down her face Hitomi asked a question that made Folken look away, she   
  
asked," Why do you want to kill your only brother? I know he got to be King of Fanelia instead of  
  
you, but surely there would be more to it than just that."  
  
"It is a long story that I will not tell you now. You may go back to sleep now, I have no more   
  
to say."  
  
"I'm not quite ready to go." "What do you mean?" Folken asked in puzzelment.  
  
Hitomi sat up more and placed her lips upon his. ~ What am I doing?! It's too late now.~ Hitomi   
  
pulled away from him and then started to get up. " Wait." with that he pulled her back down for   
  
a more pationate and longer kiss, he let his tounge slide into her mouth, and hers slid into his.  
  
He slowly pulled her down, ontop of him. They were moving around a little when Hitomi fell off   
  
the of Folken and landed flat on her face. She turned pure red. Folken just laughed and bent down  
  
to pick her up. "Let's go to my bed, there's more room."  
  
"Kay." she said still more embarressed than she had ever been,but also getting a sick feeling in  
  
her stomach. He carried her down the stairs, wich made Hitomi happy, and set her down gently on  
  
his bed. ~ So it wasn't all that hard to get off the couch.~  
  
There they both climbed under the covers and made out for awhile, until Folken tried to take off  
  
Hitomi's night gown.  
  
"No, not yet my Lord. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's o-kay." after he said that he started kissing her neck, this made Hitomi shiver all over.  
  
"Mmmmm... That feels soo good."~I hope he's not mad at me. I just can't yet.~  
  
"Go to sleep... I know your tierd." ~ He seems like a whole different man. This is a side of him   
  
I've never seen. I never want this moment to end.~  
  
Folken then got up. "Where are you going?" she asked, wishing he would stay.  
  
"I'll be back, don't worry, but you should really go to sleep though." he tried to walk as quitly  
  
as he could, but it didn't work to well.  
  
Soon Hitomi driffted off to sleep. It was almost sunrise when Folken came back, Hitomi didn't   
  
notice him though, she was in a deep sleep. Folken walked over to his taller dresser and put a   
  
dull Tanto ( a small sword with a bit of a curve, but more straight) into it. Then came back to  
  
his queen sized bed and took off his shirt, then slid under the warm covers beside Hitomi.   
  
There he stayed for only four short hours before leaving and starting to prepare a wonderful   
  
breakfast. There he would later be joined by someone with some bad news.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**\par  
  
A/N--- Hi, I'm so sorry it took me that long to write something that short! Thanks to my sister  
  
who helped me. I suck at that iterior decorating stuff(I can barely even spell it) Also thankx   
  
to all the people who reviewed my last two chapters!! I appreaciate it. I'm working on chapter  
  
four right now, I have a little twist that I think I just might add....  
  
Gomen: I'm sorry (Japenesse) (in case ya didn't no wat that meant)  
  
Hope you like this chapter!! Once again sorry for my spelling and grammer, I don't have spell   
  
check, but I think I did better.  
  
Have a good suma' ya all!!!!! ^_~  
  
~*chibi usagi*~ 


	4. Confusion

DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to, I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters   
  
*sob*. I am simply borrowing them (and wishing that they were mine, ecspecially Folken, Dilandua, and yes of course, Van ^_~).  
  
Well here it is, hope you like it. Sorry about changing some things around, my sister got ahold of my story *not a good thing*.   
  
I just got a new idea for this chapter, so bear with me (I don't get these too often), so now I have to change every thing, I'm going to  
  
try and get this one up sooner, but before I put up the next one, I have to get at least 5, that's right, 5 whole reviews. Oh right, you   
  
probably want to read my story now, so you can. You don't have to read these, it's just stupid things I think about... and talk   
  
about.....and want others to know about.... Right I'm babbling... again....hehe....   
  
thanx 2 every1 who reviewed!!!^_^  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
He stood in the kitchen, violet housecoat tied loosely around his waist. Breakfast was almost ready, when, which, he planned on   
  
waking up Hitomi. Unexpectedly, the girl in question came up behind him, giving him a hug and a soft kiss on the back of his neck,  
  
which she had to stand on her tippy toes just to reach.  
  
"Good morning." Folken said, turning around to look down into her emerald eyes. "Morning. Where were you last night?" she   
  
questioned while in the midst of yawning.   
  
"I had some business that I had to take care of, that's all."   
  
"Lord Folken, where are you?" a young man yelled out. Folken recognized the voice, as did Hitomi. "I'm in here Dilandau."   
  
Sure enough the young man jogged in, his tinted silver hair and blood red eyes making him out to be the one, "Lord Folken, we   
  
need you to help us with a tort..., oh. Hi Hitomi."   
  
"Mmm, I'll get uh... changed." Folken replied before walking to his room. Once he was out of hearing distance Dilandau spoke  
  
slyly, "So your Folken's new one night stand, hmm?" the frost-haired man asked with a smirk.  
  
"What?!.. No!"   
  
"Why, you think," Dilandau couldn't help but laugh,"...Folken actually loves you!" now he was almost hysterical, "That's a good   
  
one, if he didn't want to sleep with you, why else would he bring you here? If he wanted to kidnap someone to get to Van, he could   
  
have taken that freaking cat girl!"   
  
"Dilandau, I'm ready. Let's go, I'll be back later Hitomi." Folken said as he inconspicuously strolled back in, leather pants showing  
  
his strong lithe muscles, paired with a gentle cerulean cotton T-shirt, and black, sleeveless, knee-length coat he looked somewhat…  
  
breathtaking. Hitomi could see something in the shape of a knife in his pocket and glared at him. He, of course, didn't see her  
  
obvious narrowed eyes and lowered his head to give her a kiss. She quickly turned her head away snootily.  
  
"Bastard!" she mumbled as she walked away, a look of confusion crossed over Folken's face. Soon as they were in the hallway,   
  
Folken broke the silence that had seemed to have previously descended upon the two, "Oh, Dilandua, did you happen to have a,  
  
uh, conversation with Hitomi?" he asked in a high pitched tone. Quite the subtle interrogator as per usual.   
  
"Me? No." Dilandau smiled innocently, trying listlessly to lie to his superior.  
  
Folken grinned, "You shouldn't lie to someone who is telekinetic. I'll deal with you later, let's just get this over with."  
  
"Yes Lord Folken." He nodded slightly, mind stirring up thoughts…he definitely wasn't looking forward to being "dealt" with later,   
  
especially by Folken.  
  
~*~  
  
~Once again I mean nothing. No one cares, no one but Van. I want to go back to him, I can't help Folken kill him. I want to go.~  
  
She didn't even bother to touch the breakfast that Folken had so specially prepared for the both of them; she decidedly, instead,   
  
went to get changed. She found a silk white halter dress hanging in the room, it was a bit too long for her and dragged on the floor   
  
a little yet after trying it on, she didn't bother to take it off. ~Why should I care what I look like now, even though it looks pretty   
  
good, I'm not trying to impress anyone anymore. Right after I think he's a totally different guy, I find out... that I'm just a toy. I'll   
  
never mean anything. ..  
  
.Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself!  
  
I want to but I can't.  
  
All I can think about right now is that I mean nothing, that I'm a plaything, someone to occupy Folken. I won't let myself be that.   
  
I've got to try and find a way off this floating castle, but how am I supposed to do that without anything to get me down. Well,   
  
anything that doesn't involve jumping off and committing suicide. Maybe I can catch a ride with another soldier; they're stupid   
  
enough that they should be able to believe me. Now I only have to find out when someone is leaving...~   
  
Holding the bottom of the dress up a tad, she walked out of her temporary bedroom, and walked down the dark hall towards the   
  
main room.  
  
She paused by the door before opening it; taking a long deep breath. ~He can't do anything to you, and if he does you can just...   
  
well... uh...I won't worry about that right now.~ Not noticing that she was walking around barefoot, she kept wandering, hoping that  
  
she would be able to find a soldier who would know when someone was leaving.   
  
She had gone down about 15 stairs when she reached the bottom. Hitomi knew a little where she was going, seeing as though she  
  
has been down these same halls and up the same stairs a thousand times. Creeping down the hall, trying to make sure no one   
  
heard her, she searched for someone who might know how she could get off the floating fortress. There were blood red carpets   
  
running down the middle of the halls, hiding the pure black marble underneath it. The walls were also painted a deep raven black,  
  
illuminated only by the bright electric light that shone on it, giving off a dark, mysterious glow. At the very end of this hall were what  
  
looked like more stairs. Wanting to do anything but go down stairs, she opened a black metal door that was to her left. Inside was  
  
another door, but the second door was already opened. What was inside shocked her completely.  
  
"AHHHH!!!! NO, I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!!!!" a young man in pain yelled out.   
  
Standing in front of her was Folken slowly cutting a man's arm off with a dull knife. His grip on the weapon was loose, making the   
  
experience for the victim more painful than it already was. ~So that was a knife in his pocket. He has a strange marking on his   
  
right palm. It looks like some sort of tattoo...~  
  
"Hitomi!! What are you doing down here?!" Folken yelled out in astonishment. Hitomi had a look of shock plastered onto her pale  
  
face. "What are you doing to him?!?"  
  
"Dilandau, take her up to my floor and lock the door, make sure she can't get out. And find out where that stupid guard was, he   
  
wasn't supposed to let her leave."  
  
"I want to get off this castle! I don't want anything to do with your revenge. I can't stand here and let you kill Van! I love him!"  
  
Silence engulfed the room for a few seconds, but the Folken ended it.  
  
" Love," he mumbled to himself, then yelled, "Dilandau, NOW!"   
  
"Yes my lord, come on." he said grabbing on to her wrist, pulling her away.   
  
"Folken, listen to me! Let me go! I don't want to do this! Please! I don't want him to die! You can't do this to me, I won't let you!  
  
He'll come for me, I know it!" tears were bubbling in her weary eyes as Dilandau now pulled her from behind, his grip on her waist   
  
tightening, trying to keep her from escaping. "Stop kicking!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Take her away. We will discuss this later on, when I am finished here." Folken's voice was very calm, too calm, as if nothing was   
  
going wrong, but inside he was feeling as though he was being ripped apart. It hurt him so much to see her like this, he had never   
  
had these feelings for anyone before….ever….so why now? Why? Confusion swept over him like a blanket but knew that he couldn't  
  
show any signs of weakness around his subordinates. All that he truly wanted to do was hold her and lock onto her inviting lips.  
  
"Finish what? Mauling him? Don't do this!"   
  
"Dilandau, take her away god dammit!" he scolded.   
  
  
  
Just outside of the second door were Miguel and Chesta. "You two, follow me."   
  
"Get in there." Dilandau ordered once they reached the top floor. "Miguel, Chesta! Get up here!"  
  
"Yes sir." They quickly complied and and ran up the stairs. "Stay here and make sure that she does not leave, these are Lord   
  
Folken's orders."  
  
"Why can't she come out?" Chesta asked.   
  
"It's a long story, and it's all my fault. ...Actually, it's quite amusing, except the part where Lord Folken has to "deal with me". he   
  
snickered.   
  
"That bastard! Why is he going to hurt you Master Dilandau?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Don't concern yourself, it was my own fault. Now make sure you don't leave this door for anything!" he ordered.  
  
"Master Dilanda, we don't want to see him hurt you again, you don't deserve it! That bastard should burn in hell!" Chesta complained.  
  
  
  
"Both of you, shut-up! Don't you ever talk about Lord Folken like that, or you'll get a punishment worse then mine!" Dilandua yelled   
  
before spinning on the back of his heel and heading back down the corridor.  
  
{~}Three Hours Later{~}  
  
"Chesta, Miguel! Come on right now! Were under attack, leave the door and fight!" Dilandau yelled.  
  
"Finally, something exciting!" Miguel commented dryly.  
  
Hitomi could hear yelling and screaming outside the doors but paid no attention to it. ~Probably just Folken slowly cutting up   
  
people. As much as I want to, I don't completely hate him, I ... Oh, I don't know.~  
  
Suddenly, much to her surprise, Allen burst threw the doors and she jumped slightly "Hitomi, Hitomi! Hurry, come with me! You   
  
must come right now while our few men hold off the others!" he yelled in her direction.  
  
~Now's my chance! I can leave, I can go to Van!~ She wanted to go but couldn't move her legs. ~What's wrong with me? Now's   
  
my chance to leave this horrible place, and I can't move. It's not like I like him or something, do I? ....You loved it when he kissed   
  
your neck, or nibbled your ear... No! I really hate that little voice in the back of my head, but it's true.~   
  
A small tear gently pushed it's way out of her eye and made it's way down her soft cheek. "Hitomi what's wrong with you? I've come  
  
to rescue you, now come on!" Allen screamed, a look of question plastered across his face.  
  
"No." she whispered, slowly shaking her head, eyes drifting to the side.   
  
"What the heck?! Argg... Hitomi, Folken could already be on his way up!.... beside's don't you want to see Van again?"  
  
Biting her lower lip she looked up to meet his gaze, letting more tears push their way out and gently down her smooth cheeks. "I   
  
can't... I don't want to see him, he... he..." she stuttered.  
  
"Allen! What are you doing here?" Folken yelled, storming into the room cutting Hitomi off short, drawing his sword as he spoke.  
  
"Hitomi get behind me." Allen ordered, he didn't take his eyes off the new occupant while drawing his sword as well. All Hitomi   
  
could do was back up, further and further…slow, paced steps of anticipation, once her back hit the wall she quietly spoke up,   
  
"Please don't do this, Folken." She looked straight in front of her, out through the picture window, staring aimlessly at the bright ball  
  
of fire glaring sharply straight back at her.  
  
"Allen leave now, and take your men with you." Folken said this quietly, letting his eyes drift to the left.   
  
"No, I am taking Hitomi back, don't think I'm going to let you have her so easily, now we fight for her." Allen, amazingly enough, was   
  
able to slice Folken's left arm letting blood seep out making him bite back the bitter pain.  
  
"Stop it Allen. You know that I can kill you easily if I were to try, so leave with your life." he held the wound on his left shoulder   
  
with his metal hand, the coolness of the steel soothed the long gash, "Leave now or I will kill you. I will not let you have the Wing  
  
Goddess that easy." his voice never changed, it was always so deep and relaxing, but at the same time painful to hear.  
  
"Uh... I'll be back for you." Allen stammered before running towards the door and stopped just as he started to leave the room,   
  
"Hitomi, we will save you from this creature, I'm just sorry that it couldn't be right now."  
  
~What just happened? Folken didn't kill him... but why? Not because I told him not to, or was it? Does he care for me, does he  
  
truly care for me?... Everything is so confusing, I just want him to embrace me in his strong arms.~ As though he read Hitomi's  
  
mind, Folken did in fact embrace her, suddenly relaxing her--letting her know everything was alright now.   
  
"I'm sorry for anything I did to you." he breathed onto her neck.   
  
"Mmmm..." sudden tingling sensations went down her spine. Folken slowly brought his lips down towards Hitomi's and pressed   
  
them hard against hers, demanding and forceful, yet soft and enjoyable. He nibbled gently on her lower lip and pushed down with  
  
his tongue, trying to pry her luscious lips open, knowing that he would win and that it was a feeling she longed for, Hitomi let him   
  
enter.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
------ That's all for this chapter. I'll tell u 1 thing about the next chapter though. van is not who he seems to be, hitomi reveals his   
  
secret... wat is the secret? wat effect will it have on the outcome of the story? will hitomi tell folken how she feels? will van die? only  
  
1 way for u ta find out! hehe, like i said at the top, i need at least 5 reviews. ^_^ hehe------  
  
until chapter 5,  
  
^*chibi usagi2*^ 


	5. Secrets

A/N: So sorry it took me this long! Argh…. I was having a wee bit of troubles ritting this chapter, I have lost all my inspiration for it, sadly enough, but I promise I will finish it. I no that some things in this chapter mite surprise you, character personality kind of surprise. I can't say ne more or I could give it away ^_~

Thought I shud do review replies ta all the gud ppl who clicked that little button that says "Go" and rote a few words, er well typed….

panther : yes it did make 5 reviews, truth is I didn't even start this chapter until a

couple of days ago…. Thanx for the review thoJ 

Strawberry-miow: hehe, no need ta hit folken-sama with a stick, he's a gud boy *pets folken-sama's head and gives him a puppy treat* an u definitly r weird, but that's a gud thing ^_^ ya!!

Karasu2: thank you very much for the reveiws^_^. I no, Folken was very naughty in that last chapter, hope you like this chapter also!

Stapphire-StarLight: not sure if this'll b the story hitomi has wings in.. but ur rite, wings rock!! Ya!

Rai Dornian: your right, I really shud start checking my spelling and grammer. I got some1 how check's it sometimes an I have finally got spellcheck. Thank god for that. Thanks for your review, an if u read this, u shud update "Take My Hand" soon ^_~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Folken pulled back momentarily, only millimeters from her face. "Is something bothering you?" He breathed onto her, making her moan in enjoyment. They stood embracing each other for a few minutes, while Folken waited patiently for her reply. "There is one thing." Hitomi gulped hard, not knowing if she should say the truth or not. "It's… it's… Van." One single tear found its way out of her eye; it gently rolled down her pale cheek. At the sound of his brother's name, Folken's face palled. "What did he do to you?" His deep, intense, voice was engulfed with seriousness and care. "It's kind of silly." For an unknown reason Hitomi smiled and laughed slightly, even though she thought this matter was anything _but_ funny. "It's no big deal anyway, he only did it once. Well…twice I guess." Hitomi was choking on every word, each scratchy. She was afraid to tell this information to anyone. _~I shouldn't be saying this to him. I mean why would he care? It's just a stupid little…thing. I still can't believe he did it to me though. I had never seen him like that before, nor had I seen anyone quite like that. When I looked into his eyes I could tell he was mad at me, but I couldn't help it… I just couldn't do it. This is probably what I should be telling Folken. I really should, but…" _The Zaibach emperor interrupted her deep thoughts and asked another question, "What is it? You can tell me Hitomi. It'll be okay." She looked up into his eyes, they were now different. It was as though the ice in his heart had been melted or broken away. "I didn't want to…you know," he just nodded his head, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "You'll think I'm just being stupid, it's a childish reason is all." _~ No it's not. ~_ Folken was starting to get a tad frustrated with her already. He knew he had to keep his cool though, Hitomi needed someone to help her through this, to talk to. He was just happy that it could be him. _I love you Hitomi. I really do, I know I need to tell you, but I don't think now is a good time. _This is what Folken was thinking to himself, wishing he could finally let his feelings out, finally tell someone, he now knew who he was and what he wanted, because what he now wanted was Hitomi. No longer did he long for revenge with Van. He was tired of being depressed and not having a real life. What he was living wasn't a real life. Many men hoped one day they could trade spots with Folken and become the emperor of Zaibach, now Folken was thinking that he would trade his position for a life with someone who cared for him. "He just yelled at me. And slapped me, once or twice. I'd never seen anyone's eyes so cold before. When I looked into them, I didn't think that they were Van's." the tears weren't only bubbling in her eyes, they steadily ran down her soft cheeks, glimmering in the artificial lights. All Folken could do was hold her tightly and gently stroke her sandy brown hair. "It's okay, I'm here for you." _~ I really should tell him how I feel. I'm just scared he won't respond the way I want him too. ~_ "You should go to sleep for awhile. Today's been quit the day." Hitomi's legs felt like jelly when Folken let go of her at first. He noticed this and grabbed her before she fell. Noticing that she was having trouble he picked her up in his arms, much they way he did a few days ago. He had been right though, for Hitomi was getting quite exhausted. It surprised her when Folken wasn't taking her to her temporary room but his own room.

This was one of the most beautiful rooms that her emerald green eyes had ever looked upon before. Normally back and starch white rooms did not seem appealing to her, but this was different. Was it because it was Folken's? Did that have something to do with it? Things were too confusing for her to handle now. All she could, and wanted to do, was fall into a deep sleep. So that was what she did. It felt like she was floating on top of marshmallow clouds, the sheets and comforters were so soft and squishy, just they way she loved them. Folken went up to his study and sat down at his desk. He picked one of the small portraits and looked closely at it. "Van… I've never been a real big brother to you. You've always had to be alone; and it's all _my_ fault. I'm the sole reason that so much pain has had to be cast upon you. You were so young and fragile when it all started. I'm so sorry." He spoke to the painting of his smaller brother, his parents and then him. "How could I even think of killing you also? How could I be so selfish? Even with what you have done to Hitomi I will not hurt you. No longer do I feel as though that is my only propose for living in this cruel world. I just want to talk with you now, maybe try and be a real brother for once." Folken put the portrait down carefully, not wanting to wreck it. He stood up and walked over to one of the bookshelves and found his favorite book _' Night '_. It was a depressing book, but for some odd reason it always cheered up the pain burdened man. With it, he took it over to the smaller wine red couch. The sun shone perfectly on the pages, making seeing the words much easier.

~*~ Two Hours Later That Evening ~*~

"Mmmm…." Hitomi groaned. She stretched her arms and looked out the glass doors. Pitch black blanketed the sky with only small specks of light sparkling through it. She tried to think of all the things that happened today, trying to recall all of the events. _~ These past days on this castle have been crazy! So much has happened, I can't believe it. And then there's Van…~ _she let her thoughts drift back and forth from different things for a few minutes. Manly her thoughts were stuck on Van. Even if he had hurt her, she still loved him the same, it's just that now there was Folken also. She pushed the covers away and stood up. Her feet lead her to the two black doors that would lead her into the hallway. By now she could remember what hallways took her where and what not. It took a left turn at the end of this hall to get her to the kitchen and living room. Folken was sitting on one of the couches at the moment, gazing into the endless black. "Folken." Said Hitomi in a pleased voice.

"How did you sleep? Well, I hope." He replied not letting his eyes drift away. "Yes, I had a very good sleep. I feel a lot better now." She walked over to him and sat beside him, slightly leaning over on his shoulder. Folken then turned his head and looked into her leafy green eyes that shimmered in the moon's light. Then placing his left index finger and thumb he braced her chin, pulling it up closer to his full lips. Their lips came together, softly kissing. To the two nothing else in the world mattered that moment, they couldn't hear a thing. That was why when an all too familiar young man entered the room they did not notice until he called out, " Hitomi? Folken? Folken what the hell are you doing with her?" This is what woke them from there intimate moment.

"V-van? Why are you here?" Van's face was so shocked and hurt, Hitomi could tell this day was far from over now.

To Be Continued….

~*~*~

That was not quite where I planned on leaving it, but o wellies! I no that this chapter is really short and I'm very sorry bout that, but I wanted ta leave it off at a cliff hanger^_^ don't forget ta reply!!!

^*chibi usagi2*^


	6. A Black Shadow

"Hitomi… How could you?" Van asked sincerely. "She's not the only one that owes an explanation, hmmm… Van?" Folken questioned. Van shot his older brother a death glare. All Hitomi did was stand there as she saw the two men she loved, argue. "Fuck off Folken. You can stay the hell out of this it has nothing to do with you. Besides, when did you start being nice?" he added with a smirk. "You don't know anything about me Brother. Look, can't we have a civilized conversation for once, one that doesn't involve swords or cursing for that matter?" his voice was back to that flat, emotionless tone. He wanted to just have a normal conversation with Van it was something they had yet to do. "Well…. No. I'd rather not. Come on Hitomi. We should really be on our way now." Van replied, he knew just who to make his older sibling mad.

"No Van… I want to stay here." Hitomi said surprising the two males. Folken looked surprised but also happy. That wasn't the case for Van, yes he was surprised but not quite happy… more mad. "Hitomi… I've spent days searching for you. After I found your bracelet in the garden I left right away. Don't do this… please Hitomi." _~ Why is he suddenly sincere to me? He thinks that he should always get what he asks for. He's always got his way… well almost always. Why do Folken and Van hate each other so? Surely it can't be because of what Folken did. Then again it was a wretched thing to do….~_ "Van, let her choose." Folken spoke out. "You wouldn't say that if she decided to leave and come with me. You know that Folken. If that is what you wish Hitomi, then stay. You probably never did love me… You will be happier with my brother. But in the end you will get your just rewards, I promise you Hitomi Kanzaki. That is a promise I will not break." He turned around and started to head towards the door ready to leave. "Van! Wait. That's not true I do love you, I really do. It's just that I don't think we were meant to be. I'm sorry." She cried out in a last attempt to try and get Van to come back and talk with Folken. 

He stopped in his tracks. He rested his head on the door and managed to say these words, "Brother… I hope your happy. You will die a death full of regret, as will Hitomi who you will surely wed. That is the day I long to see… but it the day my eyes are not supposed to witness. I will make sure you live the rest of your life with everyone blaming you for something you did not do, something I have done." He turned around and looked at the two who were puzzled. They did not understand what Van was getting at. Slowly he started to walk towards them he stopped when he was roughly ten feet away from them. He drew his sword and in a split second pushed it into his stomach. "VAN!" Hitomi screamed amongst the tears. "This is the day Folken Fanel murderd his brother, Van Fanel." The young king murmured as blood started to pour out of his mouth. Soon a pool of blood was gathered underneath Van. All Folken could do was stand there in awe. "Van… brother…" he whisperd to himself. Hitomi was now holding the dead Van and rocking him back and forth while crying. Van was dead.

~*~*~*~ The Next Day: About Mid- Afternoon ~*~*~*

The fifteen-year old cat girl watched her beloved lord be carried up the castle steps by Folken. "Lord Van! Oh Lord Van! What did you do to him?" she yelled in a more then usual squeaky voice. Allen came running out after hearing Merle's cries. He stopped, frozen in his tracks after seeing his best friends lifeless carcass. "Folken? What happened to Van?" Folken didn't say a word as he walked up to Allen and handed him the dead body. "Have a safe trip to the after life… my brother." His voice showed no signs of emotion as he gave his last regards to his little brother. Then he started to walk away, remembering when the two of them were little and used to play in the royal court- yard, their mother watching carefully. Those were the days when the world almost seemed to make sence. Merle stroked her lord's raven black hair letting her tears run wild like an angry river. "Damn you to hell Folken. Damn you to hell." Allen said shaking his head. He then started heading towards the doors of the castle. He would have to tell Van's advisors that Van had been killed. There was just one thing that he didn't no… the advisors weren't expecting Van to come back alive, they were expecting him to come back dead…

~*~*~*~ Three Months Later ~*~*~*~

Folken and Hitomi had had a small wedding two weeks ago. They wanted to have one in a church, but such things were not possible. No one would even talk to them, only shoot angry glares at them. The people wouldn't forgive them for something that they didn't even do. All the newly weds could do was ignore it, and concentrate on the more important things in their life now. Things like who Hitmoi would soon bear a child. Folken would finally get a long awaited dream come true. Once he had a child he would have a family; a real family. "I love you Folken, as I always will." Hitomi softly whispered while staring off the balcony and looking among the magnificent sun set. "I love you also my wife." He said, embracing his wife and placing a soft kiss upon her creamy lips. 

****

THE END… or is it merely the beginning? 

{read authors note next chapter}


	7. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

****

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey hey. Well I hope ya liked my story. Yes yes, the last two chapter were even worse then the others, if that's possible. O, rite I'm supposed ta tell ya that there is gonna b a… *drum role* a… sequel! Yea :d^_^ I think that my sequel will be better than I don't know anymore. Here's a little bit of what I have ritten so far…

~*~*~*~

"How about if you can catch me, you can _try_ and kill me." he offered, now he was a completely different man. "Mamoru don't do this!" Sequoia called out to him. "Why not, I love playing games." His crimson eyes were gazing into Cain's dark blue eyes. "Come on, it'll be like playing hide-and-go-seek, yes, let's play." He chuckled before jumping out of the picture window that was behind him. Cain quickly ran around the table and also jumped out the window, looking frantically around for Mamoru. "Your no good at playing hide-and-go-seek, how depressing. Oh well." Cain looked up and saw him sitting on the roof with a disappointed look on his face. "Come down here and fight!" he yelled back up, furious. 

"Oh fine, if you insist. I guess I could kill you today, I was planning on doing it another day but this will have to do." he jumped down landing on his right foot, very gracefully. "Well let's get this over with, I have a banquet to go to tonight. If I'm late I'll be in big shit with my father." Mamoru had not yet drawn his sword, but when he was about to reach it with his right hand, everything went into darkness. _*What's happening? * _Soon he opened his eyes. He was now back to normal, no longer a psychotic killer. "Well, let's fight already!" Cain was becoming very impatient. 

"Fight? What do you mean? My head..." he was rubbing his left temple gently. "Don't play stupid, you know exactly what I mean." Cain ran forward trying to attack Mamoru. His attempt failed as Mamoru was able to dodge the pathetic attempt. "I don't want to fight you..." _*"Come on, it'll be like playing hide-and-go-seek, yes, let's play."* _He slowly bent down and pulled a small hunting knife out of the inside of his right boot, and stood up once again. "I'm sorry."

"For what? For the god's sake take out your sword and fight!" Furry and angry filled Cain. "For this."

I'll be posting the first chapter fairly soon. Thank ya again for all the great reviews^_^

^*chibi usagi2*^


End file.
